Peppa Pig (character)
Peppa Pig is the protagonist and main character of the show with the same name and the secondary character of George Pig. She is six years old and lives with Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and her little brother George. Peppa likes playing with Suzy Sheep (her best friend), visiting her grandparents, and looking after George. Most of all, Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles, laughing and making loud snorting noises. Appearance Peppa is mostly pink. She has a curly tail, dark pink cheeks, white eyes with black pupils, and hot pink lips. She wears a red dress, and black shoes just like the rest. When she jumps in muddy puddles, she wears yellow boots. When she was playing, she wears a yellow crown and wings. When seeing her parents, she wears her mom's dress, hat, and shoes. When playing, she wears red shoes. When she sleeps, she wears a dark pink dress. In the snow, she wears a red coat, yellow boots, a red hat, a pink scarf, and pink mittens. When she dances, she wears a red leotard, a white tutu, and white shoes. When she is a princess, she wears a yellow crown, and a pink dress. When she is a fairy princess, she wears a yellow crown, a pink dress, wings, and pink shoes. When she goes to the beach, she wears a red swimsuit. When she boats, she wears an yellow life jacket. When she goes to the play, she wears a red hood, and red shoes. When she plays, she wears yellow boots, and a red coat. When she solves a mystery, she wears a blue hat. When she is in space, she wears a white helmet, a white dress, and white shoes. When she finds rocks, she wears a yellow swimsuit. Personality A loud and energetic piggy who is easily excited, curious, and playful. At times Peppa can be forgetful and bossy, and she can be rude and stubborn if she doesn't know any better, but she will apologize if she realizes she did something wrong. She has a temper at times, which usually only comes out if she fails at something or gets annoyed with George. While Peppa usually doesn't mean any harm, she is quite cheeky. She also embarrasses easily and may pout if she doesn't get her way, but she isn't really spoiled or mean-spirited. She is also naturally proud of her accomplishments and tends to show-off if she knows she can. She dearly loves her family, but she has no problem being blunt with her parents, or teasing George. She idolizes her older cousin and tries to act mature when she is with her- but the moment she sees a muddy puddle, she is unable to resist doing what comes naturally; jumping in it. Gallery Trivia * Peppa has been shown using her left hand, implying she might be left-handed or ambidextrous. * She has cried only twice on the series: most notably in 'The Golden Boots," when Mrs. Duck stole her golden boots, and in "The Olden Days", when she and Suzy cried as babies. * She may have a crush on Pedro, because in "School Play," she is seen kissing him on the cheek. * According to the episode "Baby Alexander," her first word was "Mummy." * She is unable to keep a secret, for example she tells everyone her family sold Daddy Pig's old chair, despite Mummy Pig telling her to keep it quiet. * She has a positive attitude. * She also talks nonstop. * In the American dub, she was voiced by a woman. * Sometime around the fifth series, her voice gets more mature, due to Harley Bird voicing Peppa for seven years. * She likes to claim that Daddy Pig has a big tummy. * Peppa was voiced by Lily Snowden-Fine for series 1. Cecily Bloom takes her place during series 2, and Harley Bird then replaces her starting with series 3 and onwards. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Home Category:Protagonists